legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia Ludenberg
Celestia Ludenberg (セレスティア・ルーデンベルク Seresutia Rūdenberuku), real name Taeko Yasuhiro (安広 多恵子 Yasuhiro Taeko), is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and a participant in the Killing School Life. Celestia enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th and has the title Ultimate Gambler (超高校級の「ギャンブラー」''chō kōkō kyū no “gyanburā.” lit''. Super High School Level Gambler) She was renowned for managing to rob any who challenged her of all their money. Due to her nature, she was given the title “Queen of Liars”. In Chapter 3, Celestia was revealed to be the culprit of the third murder case, as part of which she has manipulated Hifumi Yamada into killing Kiyotaka Ishimaru and then murdered him herself, and was thereupon executed by Monokuma. Celestia played a minor role in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Relationships Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg is Celestia's pet cat. She enjoyed his company and pampered him, and most likely she was planning on having him with her in her dream mansion. Grand Bois Chéri was also Celestia's Captive and closer to her than anyone else. This implies that she didn't care for any people, including possible blood family. Hifumi Yamada Hifumi and Celestia's relationship consists primarily of her bossing him around and using him as her servant. A prime example of this is when Hifumi makes Celestia tea, only for her to dash the cup to the ground, claiming that she only drinks royal milk tea. This is later taken to greater extents as Celestia manipulates him into murdering Kiyotaka with the premise of escaping the academy alongside her, using a photograph of Alter Ego in Kioytaka's room to provoke Hifumi's anger; however, she subsequently betrays him by murdering him in a similar fashion, then framing Yasuhiro. Shortly after Celestia and Hifumi's deaths, the survivors found a picture of the two and Sayaka together. In it, Celestia seems to be angry with Hifumi, indicating that their relationship was the same during their time in high school. However it seems to be of a more friendly and playful nature as Hifumi is amused by Celestia's reaction rather than afraid, this is different from Hifumi's reactions to Celestia's bullying and manipulation during the Killing School Life. This shows that they may have had a friendship during high school at Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto Naegi Celestia seemed to be rather fond of Makoto and was curious to see if his luck as the Ultimate Lucky Student could beat her own luck as the Ultimate Gambler. When she does her personal ranking, she ranked him with C-rank, which is higher than any of her classmates. While Makoto considers Celestia a friend, he is intimidated by her luck and is afraid of her alternate personality when she becomes aggressive. He also doesn't know whether to believe if someone were of F-Rank that Celestia would have them personally killed, given her hatred of uninteresting people. Makoto is the only person in the class who isn't convinced of Celestia's lying, not believing her name or ancestry to be real. During their Free Time Events together, Celestia opened up a little to her past childhood and stated she originated from Japan and liked the food gyoza, something which Makoto was more inclined to believe. It is likely Celestia revealed a small amount of her real self because she began to trust Makoto a lot more as a friend and at the end of her Free Time Events, told Makoto he was eligible to be her personal bodyguard, her "knight". Makoto stated he would think about it, at which Celestia became vexed, likely wanting him to agree right then and there. Yasuhiro Hagakure During the Killing School Life, Celestia planned to frame Yasuhiro in order to escape the school. The reason why is because Yasuhiro was the most "stupid" student in Celestia's mind, stating she pitied Yasuhiro's parents for having to put up with a son such as him. It is likely Yasuhiro, in Celestia's mind, was ranked lower than D-Rank as she was so willing to condemn him to murder with no remorse. However while clearly seeing him as insignificant to her and her own dreams, when Celestia stated she wanted to be reincarnated as "Marie Antoinette", Yasuhiro comically remarked that she would only die again, causing Celestia to laugh for her final words. While she may have still disliked Yasuhiro, it is possible she may have thought him less insignificant if she had taken the time to get to know him. Kiyotaka Ishimaru During the Killing School Life, Celestia had a plan to manipulate Hifumi into killing Kiyotaka since she felt annoyed with him and Hifumi for fighting over Alter Ego and saw their negative feelings for each other as an opportunity for her to escape. Celestia lied to Hifumi that Kiyotaka stole Alter Ego and also lied about how Kiyotaka abused and threatened her, these largely shocking accusations show that Celestia and Kiyotaka had no friendship as she easily manipulated Hifumi into killing Kiyotaka and showed no remorse for his death. She put her own dreams above Kiyotaka's own life, showing that he was not impactful on her as a person in any sort of way. Sora and Shiro Two of Celeste's teammates. She has a close bond and always play games with them which ended up as a tie Decim Celeste goes to Decim for some serious gambling games. They don't talk much but it seems they have a close bond Kaiji Celeste beats him in every gambling game there is. Celestia_Ludenberg_Fullbody_Sprite.png Celestia_anime_introduction_ep1_HQ.png Celes anime episode 3.jpg Celestia enraged.jpg Celestiadreamanime.jpg Celestia during her excution.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Man's Fantasy Bath Scene.png Danganronpa 1 Group Illustration (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Deceased Villains Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Murderers Category:Young Adults Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Langdon Orphans